1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle bike rack attachment; and more specifically a vehicle bike rack attached to a vehicle liftgate, trunk lid, or decklid.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle bike racks often rest on or are supported by the vehicle body, often the liftgate, decklid, or trunk lid. Straps attached to the vehicle body secure the rack to the vehicle body. Resting or supporting the bike rack on the vehicle body results in discrete attachment points or sites, which in some instances may result in body damage such as dents, paint scratches or chips, or cracked glass. The straps may vibrate or rub on the vehicle surface resulting in body damage. In some instances, such vehicle bike racks may obscure or cover and thereby reduce the working of the back-up sensors, rear camera and park assist. It can also block the view of the license plate.
Another type of bike rack attaches to the roof of the vehicle. Such racks may increase the difficulty in mounting the bike on a high surface and the need to avoid low clearance areas.
Either style of bike rack requires time to remove and install the rack when not in use.